


Argument

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: The band has an argument while Alex is sick.





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Dirty Work era.

One thing that separated All Time Low from most other bands was that they hardly ever had big arguments with each other. Today was the day before the start of the second half of the tour that they were currently on. The four of them decided that they should make some slight changes to the setlist, since playing the same thing every night for months at a time could get a bit repetitive. Jack, Rian and Zack were currently sitting at the table in the front of the bus, trying to decide what changes should be made. After ten minutes of trying to talk and reason with one another, everyone was getting a bit frustrated with each other.   
“I think we should play Break Your Little Heart; the fans love that one,” Jack argued.  
“I don’t have anything against that song, but you’re trying to replace Do You Want Me with it, and we should still keep songs from the new record in the set, since that is the reason we’re touring in the first place,” Rian argued back.  
“Rian has a point, man. We should replace a So Wrong song, if you really want Break Your Little Heart on the setlist now,” Zack added.  
“No, that would be stupid, you guys know that everyone loves all of the songs off our old albums,” Jack argued back.  
“If we don’t even support our new album by playing it, how can we expect the fans to? We have to play these new songs so the fans can get stoked on them. Eventually, the fans will love all of Dirty Work just as much as they do our older stuff,” Zack replied. Jack didn’t say anything back, knowing he’d just been defeated. He wished Alex were there with him, he typically sided with Jack on things like this, unless they were too far out there. They always tried to back each other up, as many best friends do for one another.  
As the band continued to argue, Alex finally started to stir in his bunk. He woke up with a splitting headache, and his bandmates’ argument wasn’t doing anything to help it. He tried to sit up in his bunk, and quickly noticed that some of his muscles were sore. His blanket came off of his arms a bit, and it made him shiver and chatter his teeth. He then noticed a dull ache in his stomach, making him groan. Why did he always have to get sick? He coughed a bit into his arm before trying to lay back down and sleep off whatever he’d picked up. The rest of the band were still having their disagreement in the front, and were basically yelling at one another at this point, trying to get all of their different points across. All of the yelling made the painful feeling in Alex’s head even worse. Knowing that he wasn’t going to get any sleep while the band was arguing, Alex decided to get up and try to get them to tone it down a bit. He slowly got out of his bunk and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders. Once he finally got out to the front, Jack was arguing for them to put The Beach on the setlist.  
“Thank god, you’re finally up. Can you please tell these two that The Beach should go back on the setlist?” Jack asked his friend, his voice raised due to frustration.   
“We should play The Beach,” Alex replied in a raspy voice, breaking into a coughing fit.  
“Woah man, you don’t sound good,” Rian observed.  
“Yeah, I feel like shit, and I just want to go back to sleep. But, I can’t do that, because you guys are screaming at each other, which is making my already bad headache much worse,” Alex explained, pulling his blanket tighter around himself.  
“We had no idea you weren’t feeling well, man. We’re sorry,” Zack replied.  
“I didn’t know until I woke up a few minutes ago. I felt fine yesterday, and now I feel awful,” Alex replied, sneezing.   
“You probably have some twenty-four-hour thing. It seems like this has happened to you before,” Rian replied.  
“Twenty-four hours or not, you should be laying down. Why don’t we set you up out here, so if you need something, one of us can help you,” Jack suggested, getting up to help his friend.  
“That sounds good, as long as you guys are done yelling at each other,” Alex replied as Jack walked him over to the couch.  
“We’ll stop, we promise,” Jack said, getting Alex comfortable.  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t say that we were arguing, more so having a creative disagreement,” Zack continued. Alex wasn’t really listening, because his stomach started doing flips. After a few seconds, Alex bolted up, and ran into the bus bathroom. He kneeled in front of the toilet and started to get sick. Jack walked in not long after and sat with Alex on the floor. He pulled Alex’s hair out of his face and rubbed his back. After a couple minutes, Alex leaned against Jack.   
“This fucking sucks, I feel terrible,” Alex said with a groan.  
“Yeah, you seem pretty sick. Do you think you’re done in here?” Jack asked.  
“I think I’m good. I want to lay down again,” Alex replied. Jack helped him up and took him back out to the front lounge.  
“You must be feeling pretty bad,” Zack stated, as Alex got comfortable again.  
“I’ve definitely been better,” Alex said, coughing into his fist.  
“Jack, get him some fever reducers or something,” Rian suggested.  
“I’m good, man. I don’t want to throw up from that,” Alex protested.  
“Alex, you’ll be okay, but you need medicine if you want to feel better soon,” Rian explained.  
“He’s got a point, Alex,” Jack said, getting the medicine for his friend.   
“I hate when you guys are right,” Alex muttered, taking the medicine.   
“You should try to get some rest. We have a show tomorrow, and you may be fine for it if you rest up today,” Zack explained.  
“True. I’m going to try to sleep now. If you guys start arguing again, I’m going to kill you all,” Alex said, snuggling into the couch.  
“Don’t worry, we won’t. rest up, man,” Jack replied. Alex closed his eyes and fell asleep not much later.  
\-----------  
A couple hours later, Alex woke back up and was surprised to see that his bandmates were gone.  
“Guys?” he called out; his voice hoarse. He didn’t get an immediate answer, making him think that the other three went out somewhere without telling him. He didn’t mind if they did go out, but a heads up would’ve been nice. A couple minutes later, Jack, Rian and Zack walked into the front of the bus.  
“Oh good, you’re awake again!” Jack exclaimed.  
“What’s going on?” Alex asked, feeling confused.  
“Well, we all felt kind of bad about earlier,” Zack started.  
“So, we wanted to do a little something for you in the back of the bus,” Rian exclaimed.  
“It was my idea!” Jack interjected with a big smile.  
“And yes, it was Jack’s idea,” Zack said, laughing at his friend.  
“You guys didn’t have to do anything,” Alex said, coughing into his arm.  
“It’s nothing big, but let’s go on back,” Rian replied. Jack helped Alex up, then the four of them walked to the back lounge. When they got back there, Alex saw that his friends had set up a makeshift fort.  
“So, the blankets and shit on the floor are for the three of us, and everything on the couch is for you. You need to be more comfortable right now, so you can get proper rest,” Jack explained.  
“This is so nice, thank you guys so much,” Alex said, smiling.  
“No problem, man. Let’s get comfy and watch a movie,” Zack suggested. Alex got comfortable on the couch, and the other three set themselves up on the floor. They ended up turning on the first Hangover movie.  
“Thank you so much, guys. You guys are the best, even if you did wake me up earlier with your arguing,” Alex said, laughing some.  
“No problem, dude. We did get a pretty good set list out of it, at least,” Jack said, partly joking and partly serious.  
“That’s good, then. Is A Party Song on it?” Alex asked.  
“It will be now,” Rian quickly replied. Alex laughed some, then snuggled back into his blanket. Not much later, he was asleep.  
\------------  
Luckily, Rian was right, and Alex had only had a twenty-four-hour bug. He took it easy for the majority of the next day, so he’d be okay for their show. Once it was show time, Alex was ready to go. Alex was glad to have the wonderful bandmates that he did, even if they did have stupid arguments sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've had this written for months now, so I'm happy to finally post it! I've decided to post every Sunday, and possibly another day in the week. I have a lot written right now, and have quite a few ideas, so this should be doable for me. So, you'll get at least one new story every week! I hope you guys liked this, and send requests if you have them! Lots of love, Liv


End file.
